


Diamond Teardrops

by telliefan (captainamergirl)



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Gen, forcible rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/telliefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cutter punishes Aubrey because she abandoned their plan. Because she had to go and fall in love with her husband, Joey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamond Teardrops

**Diamond Teardrops**  
  
_"Don't you get it, Aubrey? You're always going to be mine - not Joey's, not anybody else's. Just mine."_  
  
And then he was on top of her and for all of her strength, her resiliency, her resolve, she couldn't fight him off. He kept hitting her in the face, telling her to go ahead and scream, scream loud because he knew she liked it and he knew _what_ she liked and where she liked it. But he didn't - not anymore. It hurt and she cried and he laughed and just drove into her even harder. He had never been a very gentle lover but this wasn't lovemaking - it was sick and twisted and it felt like he was ripping her guts out from the inside. All because he wanted to punish her for going against the plan, for going and falling in love with Joey, the mark.  
  
She shouldn't have come back to the Buchanan mansion but she wanted Cutter to know once and for all she was done with him; let him know that Joey had agreed to give her another chance and she was going to take it and he better not try to fuck that up. "Speaking of fuck, does Joey know you like it dirty?" he'd asked with a wicked gleam in his eye that left her cold. She had stammered over her words, made some vague reply and Cutter was saying Joey wasn't half the man he was, he didn't know her the way Cutter did, every inch of her. And she'd retorted that Joey was so much more of a man than Cutter could ever hope to be and that's when he had grabbed her and thrown her against the wall and the rest was just miserable history now.  
  
Throughout the ordeal, she tried to picture Joey's kind face. How would she explain this to him? He was an amazing man but would he believe her if she said she had purposefully gone to his former family's mansion and antagonized Cutter enough that he attacked her - no, raped her? That was asking a lot - too much. Wasn't she like the girl who cried wolf by now? Hadn't she pushed Joey enough times that he would run? What if he thought she was making all this up? She had after all come to see Cutter when she knew no one was around, not even Rama.  
  
Cutter kept saying she wanted it; that she asked for it. Was that true? Maybe. She didn't know anymore. All she could feel was the blood running in rivulets down her thighs and the feel of him pounding into her with a shaft like spiked steel. Every touch, every laugh, every kiss he planted on her, made her feel sicker and dirtier than she ever would have thought was possible. How - how had she ever believed she wanted this man let alone loved him?  
  
When it was finally over - and it seemed to last an interminably long time - he just smirked at her. "You liked that didn't you?"  
  
She said nothing, just spit in his face. He wiped it away like it was merely rain water and cackled. "Aubrey, you wanted it. No one is ever going to believe you didn't. And the thing is, I can do it again. Anytime I want. Maybe next time in front of that bumblefuck of a husband of yours. He couldn't stop me. You're mine. You'll always be mine."  
  
As soon as he had said that, she knew he would do it again and that she had no choice but to make a preemptive strike. That was her life story - doing what she could to stave off the coldness she had always felt inside. Coldness that only melted away when Joey smiled at her...  
  
But Cutter was never going to go away...  
  
The silver letter opener glittered like diamonds on the coffee table where Cutter had carelessly left it.  
  
He was too busy gloating about how he had conquered her to notice the quick movement she made. He didn't notice until it was already penetrating his gut. He looked at her in shock, mouthed her name in wide-eyed horror, and then doubled over.  
  
There so much blood everywhere. She wasn't sure where hers ended and his began. But she knew she had to do what she had done. But she was still going to be the girl who cried wolf in so many people's eyes - the greedy, duplicitous slut. She had asked for it.  
  
_Hadn't she?_  
  
.finis.


End file.
